Memories of Time
by Sailor Elf
Summary: A forgotten secret threatens to strengthen one relationship...and destroy another.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer - None of the Soldiers are mine nor does anyone else familiar from Sailor Moon. Tylaxin and Jelliscan are mine though.

Summary - A forgotten secret threatens to strengthen one relationship...and destroy another.

00000

Memories of Time

Rei was in her temple, gazing into the fire before her. It was dusk and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and the chirping of the animals outside.

"Sacred fire, I feel that something is going to happen to someone around me. Please, tell me who it is and what will happen to them," she said.

She concentrated as the fire burned brighter and higher before her when suddenly three figures appeared before her. Her eyes grew large as she looked upon the images appearing in the flames.

"There are two women and one man with a connection to the past. One relationship might be destroyed as the other just might become even stronger than before when something comes out between them! Who are these people?" she asked as she stood up in total surprise. "What will happen to them?"

The flames burned brightly before her, growing even higher towards the ceiling.

"Please tell me!" she demanded.

She couldn't move, unable to shake the images from her mind. The three faceless people, two women and one man with secrets between them were etched into her mind. She knew that once the secrets were revealed, nothing would be the same for the group of Senshi.

Rei slammed her hands against her head, unable to place any faces to the people she saw despite the feelings that she knew them.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't believe it!"

00000

Mamaru slept restlessly in his bed. He moved from side to side, unable to rid himself of the dreams now invading his mind.

"No, go away," he cried in his sleep.

But the dream persisted on within his head, giving him visions drastically different from all his previous ones.

"You need to reclaim a part of your past Prince Endymion. It is something that everyone around you has long forgotten and you know there's the lingering question still in your heart. It cannot be answered unless you take this chance. She has also felt this and is also wondering but no one has been around to give the answer until now," a female voice told him.

Mamaru found himself completely surrounded by trees and they were darkened from afar. He frantically searched the area to see where the voice was coming from.

"How do I know you're for real? You're just in my mind! I've had dreams like this before!" he cried in his dream.

He soon found he was wearing the same clothes as he was during his time in the Silver Millennium as he tried to turn in the direction of the voice. He soon noticed movement in the nearby trees and he turned to see if he could get a look at the woman.

"Then you should know what to expect! You may have remembered your life from the Silver Millennium although you haven't recalled everything! You have to know about this part of your life or else it can be destroyed along with all hope of finding serenity with others around you," she told him. "Believe me when I say that you must know the truth one way or the other."

"Wait, come back! What or who are you talking about?" he cried, on his knees and reaching out for it. "I need to know!"

"You will find the answers you're looking for soon enough. There will be sign tomorrow which you will know when you see it. Don't miss it for it may be your only chance to find out the truth," the voice replied, slowly fading away.

Mamaru awoke in a cold sweat. He took a few deep breaths before climbing out of bed. He walked over to the balcony and looked at the full moon.

"I thought these dreams were over with a long time ago. What does she mean that I have to remember? Don't I know all that I need to know about my past and future? What else is there to know? This is all so confusing," he sighed. "All I have to do now is find that sign but where to start?"

He lowered his head as he sighed. He tried to stifle a yawn but it came out anyway.

"What direction is my life headed for now?" he asked.

00000

Tylaxin silently sat in her bed, unable to sleep. She found something was nagging her at the back of her mind but she couldn't place what it was. She barely heard the knock at the door and was soon surprised to see her mother at her side.

"My dear Tylaxin, what is the matter? For the past several days, you've seemed very melancholy. Has it got something to do with the other Senshi? Considering what happened recently, I'm surprised it hasn't bothered you before now," wondered Jelliscan.

Tylaxin shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else to say in response. Jelliscan narrowed her eyes as she stared at Tylaxin.

"I guess so. I remember now how I got my powers in the first place a millennium ago. What I don't know is why I don't have any powers from Neptune. I can't seem to remember anything about it despite everything Pluto has told me so recently. I've become more depressed about the subject," Tylaxin reluctantly confessed.

Jelliscan lowered her head, a bit unsure how to answer the newfound curiousity

"Listen, I don't remember everything either. All I remember was that I lived back then and that I had you, even though you were a force to be reckoned with. I think we will remember soon enough. Now try and get some sleep," Jelliscan told her.

Tylaxin nodded before climbing into bed. She laid there with her eyes open for the longest time, wondering if her questions would ever be answered

00000

Setsuna was startled by something for she quickly moved her head from side to side. A bright light began to pulsate on her Garter Rod. She curiously stared at it as she picked it up.

"What's this all about? It's never done anything like this before," she said.

Setsuna looked intently at the rod before she lowered it down to her side. She closed her eyes as the images began to flood her mind.

"Could it possibly be now? Will one of the most powerful Sailors find out the truth?" she gasped. "It could happen at any time though I fear it might be the end of something important."

She held tightly onto her rod as the slowly lights died down.

TBC...


	2. Contemplation

Setsuna walked down the street, the worry more than evident on her face. She soon came across Michiru and Haruka, barely noticing them as she passed the two. Haruka narrowed her eyes before grabbing the arm of the Keeper of Time.

"What's the matter? You walked right past us," she demanded.

"Sorry about that. I've just got something on my mind," Setsuna told them.

"Is it something about Tylaxin again? Last time you were worried, it was about her powers spiraling out of control," Michiru wondered.

Setsuna shook her head, giving them a fake smile. She hated lying to them but she was worried about telling them her concerns about the multi-planet Senshi yet again. Not after what happened only recently.

"It's nothing important. Really, it isn't," she lied.

She began to step past the two when Haruna grabbed the older woman's elbow. The blonde narrowed her eyes as Michiru crossed her arms. Setsuna could tell that neither one of them believed what she was saying and both were upset. She leaned in closer towards them, knowing exactly what they wanted to hear.

"Yes, there is a problem on the horizon. Something's going to happen but I have no idea what will become of it. I should warn you the outcome may not be the best for everyone involved," she finally told them.

She sighed as she stole a glance in Michiru's direction. Haruna backed up and moved her stare slightly away from Setsuna. Michiru placed a hand over her eyes, wondering what was going to happen now.

"Listen, whatever's headed our way is coming soon and I fear the worst," she quietly replied.

Haruna and Michiru stole a quick glance between each other. Ever since Sarlutous' powers threatened all the Senshi, along with everything else around her, the two became wary whenever they came across Tylaxin on the street. They had to worry even more about the Inner Senshi getting in their way plus the Deathbusters were increasingly more aggressive in their attacks. The only question that came to mind was the one they had been dreading.

What else could go wrong?

00000

Rei stared at the papers in front of her, barely reading the words scribbled on them. The others chattered around her, not even noticing their friend's blatant discontent. It was Chibi-usa who finally glanced in Rei's direction and carefully studied her.

"There's something wrong. Did you have a vision, Rei?" the young girl blurted out.

Rei burst out of her daze and saw that her friends were all now looking directly at her. She managed to give a tiny smile before shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I've got a lot on my mind lately," she managed to tell them.

Rei was surprised that her voice was calmer than what she actually was. Her stomach had been doing somersaults since she had her vision and she only wished it would stop. As much as Rei wanted the images to leave her mind, they stuck like gum.

"Are you sure Rei? I haven't seen you quite like this in a while," questioned Ami.

"Yeah, what is it? Has it got something with one of your readings?" Makoto wondered.

The dark-haired Senshi shook her head, not really wanting to the subject to be pushed further than what it was already.

"Ah come on! Let's not get too down in the dumps! Let's have some fun!" Usagi yelled out.

Artemis and Luna carefully glanced towards the leader of the Sailor Senshi. They both sighed at the usual daydreaming Usagi had lapsed into once again. The pigtailed teen placed her elbows on her schoolwork and her chin into her hands.

"If only Tylaxin were here," she mused.

"Why, so you could get her to do all your work?" Minako laughed.

Usagi gave her a hard look. She stuck out her tongue and everyone laughed, including Ami. Since their newest friend hadn't really shown her face since the incident with her powers, they all had been worried about her. None of them could really blame her for laying low. They all witnessed for the first time how unstable her powers were without the proper conduit. Ami tried not to hide to sorrow she was feeling but her friends could see through the facade. The others glanced towards her, wondering if there was anything they could do.

"I only wish she hadn't decided to isolate herself from us. Now that she has the Outer Rod, she can get the help she needs," Ami sighed.

"You heard her even after she got her rod: she believes she's protecting us from herself. We all know that nothing can happen now but I think she simply needs time to believe that herself," Luna told her.

Ami managed to nod her head slightly. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Ami tried to tell herself that it was because of the worry but it remained.

00000

Mamaru made his way down the street with a book in hand. He saw the words but he couldn't read them for his mind kept dancing back to the dream. It was beginning to be just like the others he experienced: persistent and they tended to be right. Other than the fact that he had no idea what it meant, he wondered who would be sending them to him now.

'_Who knows me well enough to know that I've still got questions? I guess I thought everything was explained a long time ago,'_ Mamaru thought to himself.

The questions began to swirl though his mind, never noticing the people walking past him. He soon found himself walking past the local park. Giving a smile, he decided to take his walk through the lush greenery. Mamaru thought about the dream, wondering what it could possibly mean until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He was brought back to reality to see Tylaxin standing next to him.

"Contemplating the meaning of life?" she questioned.

With a smile dancing on her lips, Mamaru couldn't help but give a small laugh. He shook his head as he motioned for her to join him on the bench.

"No, it's not that at all. It's just that I've been having a weird dream lately and I don't know what to make of it," he replied.

"Sometimes, life likes to throw a curveball and people don't know how to react," Tylaxin said. "We all know that given our past lives and our life as we know to come. That is at least for those who know they have a future self."

"Don't say that. I'm sure you have a future self, just like the rest of us," Mamaru tried to assure her.

She shook her head before sitting down and Mamaru carefully watched her. Tylaxin clasped her hands as she glanced around the area. Mamaru followed her gaze and gave a sigh.

"Listen to me Mamaru. A millennium ago, you were a prince and Usagi was a princess. The others were her protectors and princesses in their own right. In the future, you and she are king and queen with a daughter, with the others still protecting you. I don't fit into any of this. I was someone who simply wanted to help and Queen Serenity allowed me. Maybe it was because she wanted someone who represented Earth on the moon. I'll never know for certain. Not only that, Chibi-usa hasn't even hinted at my existence in the future," Tylaxin explained.

Even though the Senshi tried to hide it, Mamaru couldn't help but sense the sorrow in her voice. He kept trying to tell her that he trusted her and that nothing could change that. Mamaru glanced back towards his newest friend and gave a small smile.

"I'm sure Queen Serenity had a reason for allowing you to become a Senshi. Maybe it was because you had a lot of heart," Mamaru suggested.

Tylaxin shrugged her shoulders as she gazed over the water. She knew Mamaru was trying to cheer her up but it wasn't working too well. He thought for a moment about what subject to change to.

"So what brings you here? I really didn't expect you as the type of person to come here," he wondered.

"Then it would surprise you to know that I have been coming here a lot lately. It helps me take my mind off things. Especially with what happened recently," she told him.

Mamaru didn't reply for he knew exactly what she was talking about. As he stared at the water, Tylaxin turned his direction with a small smile. She gave him a one-over and the smile grew on her face.

"So is this dream the reason that _you _come here? I would never expect you to step into a place like this," she wondered.

He gave a sigh. He wasn't too sure how much he should tell her about the dream he was having recently. When he failed to answer, she gave a knowing smile.

"You and Usagi have a fight?" she questioned.

"No!" Mamaru immediately retorted.

"Then who is it about? Did this disturbing dream have someone close to you within its confines?" she pushed.

Mamaru shook his head before staring out into the water.

"No, the only person in this one was me. The trouble is that there was someone else but I couldn't see their face, only hear their voice," he reluctantly told her.

Tylaxin placed a hand on her chin, wondering who might be trying to contact any of them now. She was broken out of her dream state by loud voices coming from behind them. Mamaru and Tylaxin turned around to find a daimon successfully trying to go after a group of people and it towered above them with a snarl on his face. They noticed Mimeto standing nearby. The two glanced between each other before sighing.

"Here we go," Mamaru mused.

Tylaxin nodded as she pulled out her transformation stick.

TBC…


	3. Disaster!

Mimeto looked over the scene and smiled. Somehow, she felt confident with the situation even if the Senshi were to show up.

"This is going to be a good day," she muttered.

Her concentration was interrupted by a blasting wind. Her hair flew everywhere as she screeched. Turning around, she growled once she saw Sailor Sarlutous and Tuxedo Kamen standing several feet away in a nearby tree.

"Not you two! Don't you ever give up?" she screeched.

"We could ask you the same question. Yet no matter what, you will continue this farce and we will be there to stop you," the Senshi replied.

Holding her Rod out before her, she began to concentrate before releasing her rings. Mimeto barely managed to duck out of the way and narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Tora, get over here!" cried Mimeto.

The daimon jumped out from within the tree line and lunged for Tuxedo Kamen. The masked man dodged out of the way and landed on the ground not far away.

"You will not be able to defeat me! Not by yourselves!" Mimeto yelled at them.

"Try us! You haven't seen just the two of us in action before!" Tuxedo Kamen called back.

The daimon jumped towards him, reaching a hand out. It stretched its hand towards the Senshi but she managed to knock it out of the way with her Rod.

"Prepare to be defeated yet again!" Sarlutous smirked.

The daimon began to circle Sarlutous and Tuxedo Kamen. They kept their eyes on the monster for every second, waiting for a chance to attack. Suddenly, the daimon lunged and Tuxedo Kamen managed to dodge out of the way. He gave a quick glance to both sides to realize he was alone.

"Sarlutous?" he questioned.

Turning back around, he found the daimon pinning the Senshi against a nearby tree and she was gasping for air. Tuxedo Kamen jumped for them and threw several roses at the daimon. Tora screeched and released her hold on Sarlutous enough for her to fall to the ground. She took in a deep breath of air, never noticing that other Senshi had shown up on the scene.

"Sarlutous are you all right?" a voice called to her.

She glanced up to see Uranus and Neptune standing on either side of her and gave a lopsided smile.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

They helped her to her feet before they faced the daimon again. Her arms flung out from her body and caught Neptune by surprise. She landed on the ground several feet away and Uranus ran to her side.

"Are you all right?" she quickly asked.

Neptune nodded as she glanced back at the scene. The duo found that Sarlutous was now standing in front of them, Outer Rod in hand. All present were completely unaware that a figure was watching them from above.

Sailor Pluto stood within one of the nearby trees, carefully watching everyone in the scene and continually adjusting to everyone's movements.

'_So is this it? My Garter Rod is warning me of something. I keep thinking it's dealing with Sarlutous and I have to question whether this is the moment in time or if it even concerns her,'_ she thought.

"This is going to be over and the Deathbusters shall be victorious!" Mimeto cried out.

"You are so delusional for we will always be there to stop you!" another voiced smirked.

Mimeto looked around to find three more Senshi surrounding her and she growled. Sailor Moon lifted up her wand as Mercury and Mars took defensive stances.

"If it isn't just one of you, it's more of you," Mimeto muttered, beginning to raise her arm.

"Pluto Ice Crystals Freeze!" shouted a voice.

The attack managed to pin the woman against a nearby tree as Sarlutous stepped up to her. Placing a hand upon the tree beside her, the Senshi gave a deep sigh.

"When will you remember that it is my job to protect these Senshi?" she wondered.

"I don't care what your job is, you senshi trash, _my _orders are to prepare the way for a power that even _you _will be unable to stop," Mimeto laughed.

Sarlutous sighed as she lifted up her Rod to ready herself for another attack when an arm suddenly knocked it out of her grasp. It landed several feet away, landing near the edge of the lake. The Senshi began to shake all over, terrified at the possibility of hurting her friends.

"Sarlutous, get your Rod!" Mercury called over to her.

When her friend didn't respond right away, she grew scared. The older Senshi finally lifted her head, her knees buckling underneath her. The way her friend looked terrified Mercury unlike anything she had seen before.

"I…I can't," she whispered.

The daimon took notice of this reaction and lunged for her. Neptune and Uranus, who were still in close proximity of Sarlutous were horrified to see that she wasn't going to counter the daimon quickly enough. Taking notice of the Rod between their position and hers, it was Neptune who finally reacted first. She ran for Sarlutous, grabbing the Rod along the way.

"Neptune, no!" cried Uranus.

The Senshi stepped in front of the daimon and held out the Rod. She immediately observed that the daimon wasn't slowing down and Sarlutous couldn't respond in time as Neptune was knocked out of the way. She watched, horrified, as Neptune soared into the lake.

"Neptune!" cried Sarlutous.

Sarlutous managed to climb to her feet. She glanced at the other Senshi before turning her stare to Tuxedo Kamen, who was carefully stepping toward her.

"Sarlutous, whatever you're thinking…" he started to scold.

Before he could finish, Sarlutous bolted for the lake and dived in after the other Senshi. The others panicked as Tuxedo Kamen ran for the side. He frantically searched up and down the pool of water, hoping to see where they would end up.

"Sarlutous, you fool!" he cried.

Once he saw they weren't going to surface, he paled a bit before deciding to jump in after them. Mars couldn't help but watch the scene, her heart dropping into her stomach. She felt as if she were about to cry as her mind soared back to the vision she had ever so recently.

"No, it can't be. What's going to happen now?" she whispered.

Mars glanced between Mercury and Moon, who were completely oblivious to her reactions.

"I can only hope this doesn't end in tragedy."

TBC…


	4. Revelations

Neptune groaned as she placed a hand on her head. She finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Nearby, the Senshi took notice of an unconscious Sarlutous and Tuxedo Kamen though somehow, they looked different to her.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

Taking a walk around, her mind went back to the last thing she remembered: the battle at the lake. Now, she was in a place she had long since forgotten and she knew why her companions looked different.

She was back in the palace on the moon.

"This cannot be. Why would I be here?" Neptune mused.

She heard groaning coming from behind her and knew that Sarlutous and Tuxedo Kamen were both awakening. The two climbed to their feet and gazed around.

"We're back in the Moon Kingdom? But how?" wondered Sarlutous

"I honestly don't know why we would be here. I mean, what do the three of us have in common?" Neptune replied.

"Well, I have nothing in common with you Neptune…but I did grow up on Earth when the kingdom was still on the moon," Sarultous said.

Tuxedo Kamen didn't say anything as he carefully eyed everything. His mind was wandering back to his most recent dream.

'_You need to reclaim a part of your life.'_

The words and the images were coming back to haunt him and it was slowly starting to scare him. He was wondering what it had to do with the two young ladies standing with him. The sound of footsteps filled their ears and the trio looked up to see Queen Serenity stepping into the room.

"Good, you have arrived. I have been patiently waiting for the three of you," she warmly told them.

"You…have?" questioned Sarlutous.

"Of course I have. We are all eager to hear their responses. My daughter and her court are in the main hall now, waiting for the last of the people to arrive. There is quite a crowd gathered from all the planets for the proceedings," the queen explained.

She motioned for them to follow, which they were reluctant to do. All three were confused with the reception. Neptune was first but soon dropped back to her companions.

"What is going on here? It looks like we are back on the moon but it appears we are not posing as ourselves. What would I have to do with anything here on the moon? I certainly do not know what could possibly be happening," Neptune wondered.

Sarlutous shrugged her shoulders, unsure how to reply to the inquiry. They continued to follow the queen as they passed through the maze of hallways.

"I know it will be quite interesting. When the queen agreed to her daughter's request, I knew it was going to be a difficult task. Her brother was quite adamant that she not do this but she was insistent. I was more than happy to have a place for the princess of the Earth here on the moon. Now all we had to do was find a suitable power for her. We simply have to hope they agree to it," Queen Serenity explained to them.

The trio narrowed their eyes as she opened the hall doors to reveal Neptune, Pluto and Uranus standing on one side of the room, with Tylaxin, Jelliscan and Endymion standing near the front, quietly talking to each other. The three quickly noticed the ornate tiaras on the two women's head.

"What the…?" started Neptune.

"I don't understand. I was never royalty during the Silver Millennium," Sarlutous protested.

Tuxedo Kamen paled slightly as he carefully watched his former self debate with the young women he had come to know as close friends in the present. He could see himself, literally, worried over the situation. Serenity stepped forward and raised her arm. This caught everyone's attention for the room quickly became quiet.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start. As you all know, Tylaxin, princess of the Earth, has requested to be part of my daughter's court and represent the Earth on the moon. With no special powers available to her, we have been forced to find it elsewhere. That is where the princesses from the far reaches of our galaxy come into play," she called out to the crowd.

She turned her gaze towards Neptune, Pluto and Uranus, who remained silent the entire time. Serenity gave a weak smile as she gazed over at the trio.

"I have already given you the request for your help by allowing Tylaxin to draw power from your planets. Through her, you can be represented here while you protect us from invasions. Saturn could not be here but I have discussed her reply with her and she has agreed. Now all we need are your answers," Serenity told them.

The three knew what was coming and they could feel the pressure in their decision. They felt all the eyes boring into them as Pluto stepped forward.

"I have given it much thought and I accept the proposal. I will aid the young princess," Pluto told them.

Sarlutous, Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen were paying rapt attention to everyone and everything that was being said. When the queen mentioned about Tylaxin's heritage, they were all surprised. Kamen and Sarlutous stared at each other, in total disbelief.

"If I was the princess of the Earth and you were the prince, wouldn't that have made us…?" questioned Sarlutous.

"…brother and sister? Yes, it would have but why have we not remembered something like that?" he finished.

He gave a step closer towards the crowd as Uranus moved forward. They watched as she nodded her head, indicating that she would also help. Neptune watched as her former self as she shifted her position. There was a disconcerting feeling about her as Queen Serenity glanced in her direction.

"So what will it be Neptune? What is your answer?" wondered the queen.

Neptune didn't immediately reply. She stepped away from the others and towards the young princess. She looked her over, creating an uneasy feeling in everyone.

"I cannot possibly see how a young princess, barely into her teens would be able to handle the power which is offered to her. Does she really know what she wants? What about Saturn? I thought she hadn't awakened yet," Neptune inquired.

"I was able to speak to Saturn through the g_inzuishō__. _She will be able to come out of her sleep long enough for this to take place. Tylaxin will be able to contact her and relay anything that she needs to us. Tylaxin will not have the destructive capabilities that Saturn has, if that's what you're worried about," Serenity explained.

Neptune sauntered closer to Tylaxin and crossed her arms, giving her a hard stare. Tylaxin could feel the eyes boring into her and gulped.

"I feel you are too young and immature to receive these powers. I do not feel you are worthy enough to serve the queen. All you have is a childish fantasy that you will want to give up once you have the powers but listen to me well: these powers are not to be toyed with, especially Saturn's," Neptune quietly told her.

The royal trio was horrified as Neptune stormed away. Jelliscan comforted her daughter once she began to burst into tears as Endymion grasped her sword. Serenity lifted a hand towards him and he stopped as they watched Neptune leave the room.

"Let her go, Endymion. She has made her decision," Serenity told him.

Sarlutous was also horrified as she looked at the present Neptune. Tuxedo Kamen soon found himself trying to play referee.

"I wasn't 'worthy' enough to represent you? Apparently, Uranus and Pluto were convinced enough with Serenity's argument to help me. Why not you?" she posed.

"I d-don't seem to remember much about that part but can you blame me? Take a look at you now. You cannot control your powers without that Rod of yours and you could kill yourself and everyone around you if you don't have it. I can see where I was coming from," Neptune replied.

The tears poured down Sarlutous' face, unaware they had a watcher. Serenity walked over to them and gave each of them a sad smile.

"That was indeed how it played out. I apologize for the way you had to find out but it was necessary," she solemnly said.

Tuxedo Kamen and Neptune blanched as they glanced at each other. They turned their attention towards Sarlutous, who was inwardly seething. She carefully clenched her fists several times, never noticing anything around when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"I do believe you're looking for this," Serenity told her.

Sarlutous carefully grasped the Outer Rod out of the queen's hand and began to walk away. Tuxedo Kamen quickly followed her. Neptune remained behind, not wanting to have any further part of the turmoil. Serenity carefully placed a hand on the Senshi's shoulder, who didn't make any reaction to it.

"Neptune, you should know something," the queen started.

When it appeared that Neptune wasn't going to protest, Serenity decided to continue.

"Tylaxin is a princess, we both know that. She was always destined for something great but she was constantly overlooked because of her older brother. When she and my daughter first met, they became instant friends. Then came the day my daughter nearly died. She lost her balance and fell off the balcony. It was Tylaxin who ended up saving her by going after her. She ended up getting a few cuts and scrapes but we have been indebted to her ever since then. It was that moment on when she wanted to stay and help protect my daughter," Serenity explained.

Neptune blanched as she heard the story. She knew the queen would never lie about such a subject and she thought to herself how wrong she might have been about the whole situation.

TBC…


	5. Anger Management

Mercury collapsed to her knees, in total shock over what happened to one of her best friends. The tears began forming in her eyes, not caring that the daimon was still roaming free.

"Sarlutous, no!" she cried out.

Mars and Moon kept an eye out for the daimon as they waited for – something – to happen. Sailor Moon was certain that things were very wrong with the situation when her three companions completely disappeared. Mimeto smirked at the situation, now knowing she could take control.

"Now I will finally finish you!" she yelled at them.

The daimon began to lunge for the group when a breeze started. At first, it was slow but quickly began to pick up until the daimon was completely engulfed. It screeched, covering its face with its arms.

"Too much wind!" it protested.

Uranus' eyes widened, recognizing the attack and twirled around to stare at the pond. Ripples formed from within the center until they opened up enough to allow three figures to soar out. Tuxedo Kamen leapt up and landed within a nearby tree while Neptune rushed forward until she stood next to Uranus.

"Neptune, what happened?" demanded Uranus.

The aqua-haired Senshi hesitated as she gave Sarlutous a fleeting look.

"I'll explain later," she whispered.

Sarlutous stormed toward the daimon, Outer Rod in hand. Anger was written all across her face and her friends knew something was drastically wrong.

"Saturn!" she cried.

The heart indicating the influence from Saturn glowed more brightly than normal. This scared Mimeto and she quickly backed off. As Sarlutous continued to step forward, the power increased and she raised it into the air.

"Fire Rings!" she shouted, slamming it into the ground.

The rings screamed towards the daimon, who found it had no time to get out of the way and it disintegrated into thin air, leaving behind the pure heart. Sarlutous turned to face Mimeto, the fire still raging in her eyes. The woman gulped before turning on her heels and running.

Sailor Mercury tentatively stepped up to her friend, as Tuxedo Kamen approached from the other side. Sarlutous' expression was emotionless, despite the rage-filled aura surrounding her.

"Sarlutous?" questioned Mercury.

The Senshi briefly looked in her direction before stepping away from them. Neptune began to make her way towards the emotional Senshi. She made to place a hand on Sarlutous' shoulder when a hand rapidly flicked it away. Neptune soon found herself at the business end of the Outer Rod.

"You stay away from me!" Sarlutous bitterly snarled at her.

"Listen to me, please," Neptune protested.

"I have listened to your words twice already, tell me why I should listen a third time," Sarlutous demanded to know.

That shut up Neptune as Uranus placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her friend. Sarlutous gave a snicker, knowing what was going through Neptune's mind before storming away from the scene. Tuxedo Kamen turned his back towards them, giving them one last glance before following the angered young woman.

"Wait up!" he called after her.

Sailor Moon scratched her head, confused with what just happened. Mars and Mercury stood nearby, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"What just happened, Neptune? I've never seen Sarlutous this upset with _anyone_ before," she wondered.

Neptune gulped, hoping she could answer. She opened up her mouth to speak but no words came out. Pluto jumped down from the tree and into the middle of the group.

"What happened was that they found out the forgotten truth," Pluto told them.

"What forgotten truth? What does it have to do with Neptune?" demanded Uranus.

Pluto glanced towards the ground, knowing the next words that were spoken were going to change a few relationships. But before Pluto could say anything else, Neptune finally found the voice to answer them.

"We found out…that I rejected to help the princess of the Earth."

00000

Sarlutous ran through the streets, the tears flying off her face. She had no idea where to go and she knew her mother would want her to confront the problem. In fact, she knew everyone would. The words continued to run through her mind as she began to slow down. She stopped and glanced around the area, taking notice that she was slowly heading towards the Tokyo Tower.

"May as well. With my powers, it'll make everyone safer from me," she muttered.

As she made her way out, she heard footsteps behind her. Sarlutous turned her head enough to see Tuxedo Kamen hurrying towards her.

"You heard Neptune, Tuxedo Kamen. I'm apparently too immature to handle these powers," she called out to him.

He protested by grabbing her arm. She twirled around and placed the Outer Rod directly in his face but he didn't back down.

"Listen to me, what's done is done but that shouldn't change the relationship between _us_. I _knew_ there was a reason I trusted you and now we know why. I was hoping we could spend some time together with Jelliscan and talk it over," he calmly told her.

Tuxedo Kamen watched as Sarlutous hesitated for a moment before slowly lowering her Rod. There were still tears in her eyes as she embraced him in a massive hug. As soon as he had his arms around her, her knees buckled beneath her and he gently lowered her to the ground.

"Sarlutous, I am certain that you are not the same person as when you first received these powers. Ever since I met you in this time, I have watched you grow, just like the other Senshi. Usako, most of all. I know you care for my dear beloved and her friends. Just because one person thinks one way about you, doesn't mean everyone does," he told her.

She listened to his words, holding onto his shirt with a tight fist. The sobs filled her throat and she no longer found her voice.

"Come on now. You need some time to think. We all do," he finally sighed.

With a little help, Sarlutous managed to climb to her feet and they carefully walked down the street.

00000

"So you're telling us that Tylaxin and Mamaru were siblings back during the Silver Millenium? And that Neptune wouldn't come to the aide of a princess?" Minako wanted to confirm.

Usagi nodded her head barely looking at her friends. With her eyes closed, she knew she had to explain everything when even she didn't completely understand it herself.

"Neptune said they were transported back to the moment where she, Pluto and Uranus were to confirm whether or not they wanted to help Tylaxin become a powerful warrior in her own right. They had the chance to be represented on the moon since they were largely unavailable. They saw the younger versions of themselves play out the entire scene and Neptune rejected the offer. I still cannot believe that I will have a sister-in-law," Usagi explained.

"But I cannot possibly believe that Mamaru and Tylaxin are siblings. It just doesn't seem possible!" protested Makoto.

"I do," a voice called to them.

Rei, who was standing beside the window listening to the conversation, gave a deep sigh. She reluctantly turned around to face her friends, who were now focused on her

"I seem to recall Mamaru once saying he completely trusted Tylaxin, but didn't know why. Also… there's the vision I recently had," Rei finally admitted.

She gave her friends a curious look over before she could find the courage to continue.

"At the time, I had no idea who it could've been but I knew two women and a man were involved. That one association between them would be destroyed while another would only be made stronger. If only…" began Rei.

Chibi-usa was contemplating on the idea that she had an aunt. The nagging at the back of her mind bothered her for she didn't seem to remember her in the future. She absently inhaled as she skimmed through all the memories she could recall. The others took notice and they watched as the young girl sat down.

"I think something's going to happen to Sarlutous," she whispered.

Usagi quickly got to her feet, unsure she heard her future daughter correctly.

"What makes you say that? Sarlutous has always got to be there! She's our protector!" she demanded.

"I-I can't seem to bring to mind any memories of her being in the palace. Not one," Chibi-usa reluctantly admitted.

The Senshi glanced between each other, hoping that nothing too terrible would befall their friend.

TBC…


	6. Entrapment

Tylaxin walked down the street, feeling rather melancholy. It had been days since she had last come across Michiru and she wasn't looking forward to the day she would actually see her again.

"Is my life truly going to be filled with continual torment simply because I have more responsibility?" she lamented.

Giving a deep sigh, she barely took notice of the people walking down the street towards her. What finally caught her attention was a barely audible sigh. Tylaxin finally took notice of Michiru standing down the sidewalk from her. Tylaxin rolled her eyes before starting to turn away.

"Tylaxin, wait!" Michiru called out to her.

She reached forward and grabbed the younger Senshi by the elbow. Her eyes flared up with anger as she curled her mouth into a snarl.

"You have already stated your case and I know you don't want to have anything else to do with me," she snapped.

"Maybe so, but there is something I was told that I don't think you quite remember," Michiru mused.

Tylaxin snorted as she jerked her arm from her. Crossing her arms, she was quite skeptical about anything Michiru had to say.

"You have already told me twice that you do not think I am worthy enough to have these powers. Maybe I should just simply throw away everything after all and then you will never have to deal with me ever again," suggested Tylaxin.

Michiru blanched at the idea. She wanted to talk to her about the situation but wasn't too certain how to start the conversation. She knew exactly how anything she would ever say would be received.

"Tylaxin, I…" she began.

Before she could continue, a loud buzzing filled the air. They both glanced up to see a fine sheet of sparkle shoot over their heads and land several feet from their position.

"What the…?" protested Tylaxin.

The sound of laughter filled the air before a familiar voice came across their ears.

"You are now my prisoners. Every one of you who is trapped, I will track you down for you have something I need," Mimeto's voice called to them.

Tylaxin and Michiru stared at each other, horrified.

"She must have encased an entire section of the city!" Michiru gasped.

Tylaxin remained silent before turning around and marching away from the scene. It took Michiru a few seconds to realize what was happening and she hurried after her companion.

"Tylaxin wait! If you want to get out of here, we may have to..." she started.

"…work together? That is precisely why I am leaving. You are the last person I want to work with at the moment," Tylaxin replied.

"Perhaps so but I can remember a time when Haruka and Usagi were forced to work together against their will. They made it work long enough to get through the ordeal. Maybe we can do the same," suggested Michiru.

Tylaxin gave her a disbelieving stare before giving an infuriated sigh. She still shook her head no and stormed down the road. Michiru began to follow her against her better judgment.

00000

The other Senshi ran down the street, hoping they could come across whatever had recently occurred. They didn't have much to go on since the news report was quite vague. All they knew was that sections of the city were blocked off by some sort of invisible barrier.

"How could they have done something like this?" wondered Mercury.

"Beats me. For all we know, it could be some sort of retaliation for the other day. Sarlutous was quite upset the other day when she obliterated that daimon," Mars quipped.

Venus, Jupiter, Mini-Moon and Moon didn't say anything else as they headed down the street. That was until Sailor Moon crashed into – something. She let out a cry as she fell to the ground. The other Senshi stopped in their tracks and stared at the roads ahead of them.

"What just happened? I don't see Sailor Moon falling over nothing," Venus wondered, scratching her head.

By then, Mercury had pulled out her computer and began analyzing whatever was ahead of them. As she scanned the numbers, her eyes betrayed her feelings.

"Mercury, what is it?" Jupiter questioned her.

"It appears it's a dome cornering off this section of the city. It looks like it might be very difficult to get through. I don't think we'd be able to teleport through it and it would be take a lot of attacks to weaken it enough," she finally told them.

The others gave a sigh, unsure of anyone who was inside. Mercury felt a dread settle in her stomach, wondering if their friend might be trapped inside.

'_Wherever you are Sarlutous, I will always have faith in you,'_ Mercury silently prayed.

00000

Michiru quickly followed the angered Senshi as they made their way down the streets. Both were trying to find a weakness to the dome but they were finding nothing. The aqua-haired teen found it difficult to keep up with the younger teen.

"Tylaxin, wait!" Michiru finally called out to her.

Surprisingly, Tylaxin stopped dead in her tracks and glanced to either side of her. She turned back to Michiru and narrowed her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" she hesitantly asked.

"Hear what?"

Tylaxin turned her head back into the direction they had been heading. She waited a moment before shaking her head.

"Nothing. Let's just get out of here," she muttered.

Before they made it a few steps, they heard a scream coming from nearby. The two Senshi looked to see woman being attacked by Mimeto and yet another daimon. Michiru carefully eyed Tylaxin, who leaned against a tree with her back to the scene.

"I know what I've said and I can't take it back. But the one thing I didn't come to consider was that there are people, your closet friends and family, who have faith in you. Believe it or not, I've been watching how you interact with the others, particularly Mamaru and Ami. They are oblivious to all that the powers are capable of doing, just to be near the one who wields them," Michiru explained.

Tylaxin lifted her enough to stare at the elder Senshi long enough to think about what was said. She stole a quick look over her shoulder at the daimon before lifting out her transformation stick.

"Let's just get out of here first," Tylaxin sighed.

00000

Mimeto laugh, crossing her arms as she watched the daimon do its work. With the impenetrable dome in place, she knew that none of the Senshi would be bothering her. She knew it would bring more attention to what she was doing but no one would be able to stop her.

"I should have thought of this sooner," she muttered.

When a blast of water shot past her, Mimeto was very startled. She twirled around to find both Neptune and Sarlutous standing down the road from where she was standing.

"Not you two! How did you get in here?" she growled.

"You should have calculated the possibility of us getting in here. We are more resourceful than what you first thought," smiled Neptune.

Mimeto raised her arm and the daimon took notice. Arriving at her side, the water toting daimon stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter now but you will both be destroyed! Attack!" Mimeto cried out.

As the daimon lunge for them, Sarlutous retaliated by diving for the creature. Neptune jumped upwards and both braced for the inevitable attack.

TBC…


	7. Time for Change

Mimeto watched as the daimon clashed with the two Senshi head-on. Neptune released another blast of water as Sarlutous' rings went flying.

"You'll never be able to get a hold of this one for this one is too tricky to catch," Mimeto called out to them.

Sarlutous held out her Rod, the anger still written all over her face. Mimeto noticed this and it didn't escape her that today might end up being a repeat of the previous battle. As Neptune stood on side of the daimon, Sarlutous was on the other. The circled the daimon simultaneously, hoping for an attempt to attack.

"You will never win this fight," the daimon hissed at them.

It abruptly vanished into thin air and both Senshi were surprised by its sudden disappearance. They cautiously looked around to see where it could have possibly gone to when Neptune felt a push come from behind. She fell to the ground in a heap. She lay on her back, carefully trying to back away from the creature. Sarlutous jumped in between them and held her Rod out towards the daimon.

"Be gone, foul creature," she snarled.

The daimon screeched as it lunged forward. Sarlutous grasped her Rod with both hands as the creature also grabbed it. The two were locked in a tug-of-war, the sparks flying as Neptune climbed to her feet.

"Sarlutous don't!" she yelled out.

Barely paying any attention to her, Sarlutous gritted her teeth. She kept thinking over and over again in her mind what Neptune had told her earlier.

'_She is right that they have always been there for me. Yet I still cannot completely control these powers! I am afraid I would hurt them if I let myself get out of control,'_ she thought.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to push against her Rod in order to knock the daimon backwards but to no avail. Instead, the daimon retaliated and pushed Sarlutous backwards and the Senshi landed on the ground with a thud. Growling, she sat there for a moment before climbing back onto her feet, realizing the daimon had taken her Rod. Neptune hurried over to her, yet keeping a eye on the daimon.

"Are you all right?" she whispered.

"I've been better. This feels like a repeat of the other day," Sarlutous calmly replied.

Neptune didn't say anything else, that little fact not escaping her. She stepped forward, prepared to take any action, fully knowing that someone was going to end up getting hurt.

"Well, what do you know? This seems familiar. Only this time, your friends aren't here to help!" Mimeto laughed at them.

As Mimeto grabbed the Outer Rod from the daimon, Neptune and Sarlutous found themselves trapped in a figurative corner, wondering how to proceed. Neptune stepped forward and prepared her self for the incoming attack as Sarlutous experienced a warm comfort wash over her.

_I will always have faith in you._

00000

Mercury continued to stand outside the force field, holding her hands together. All she could think about was one of her best friends and if she was going to be all right. The others were grouped nearby, feeling helpless that they couldn't get inside to stop the enemy. Tuxedo Kamen had appeared on the scene. In his gut, he somehow knew that Sarlutous was inside and he feared for her life.

_'Just when I find out the truth, I may end losing her all together. My daughter may not have an aunt to turn to,'_ he thought.

As he lowered his head, no one noticed Mercury step forward, the tears shimmering in her eyes. She gazed over the street, terrified because she didn't know what was happening.

"Please don't let it be like this. Sarlutous, whatever happens, you will always be our friend. We will always be here for you," whispered Mercury.

A tear slowly fell down her cheek and onto the ground.

00000

Sarlutous felt the power surge through her. She placed her hands together and began to concentrate. Mimeto soon took noticed and worry began to cross her mind.

"What is going on here?" she muttered.

Neptune couldn't help but take notice herself. She glanced back at her fellow Senshi and grew quite confused by the actions she was taking. Sarlutous held out a hand, her palm sparking with electricity.

"Saturn, hear my plea," she muttered.

Neptune watched as the sparks within her hand transformed into a circular fireball. She threw it directly towards the daimon, who barely managed to see it coming and jumped out of the way. Neptune recoiled in total surprise.

"What was that?" she demanded.

Sarlutous broke out of her reverie, startled that she managed to pull off an attack without her Rod in hand and any injury.

"I have no idea," she stated, staring at her hand.

Mimeto growled, having an idea where this battle was heading. She faced the two alongside the daimon.

"You will not win this," Mimeto yelled at them

Sarlutous and Neptune took defensive positions. Neptune couldn't help but continually glance towards her comrade, wondering what was happening with her.

'_Maybe she is finally learning how to control the powers. I wonder if it's too late to lend her my powers?'_ she thought.

Her attention was brought back to the scene, when she realized the daimon was charging for her. She barely had any time to react when she felt a warmth she never experienced before.

"Saturn Fire Rings!" Sarlutous yelled out.

Neptune sensed the attack brush by her and she watched as the rings bound the daimon. It fell to the ground at Neptune's feet and a surge of excitement filled her.

"Deep Submerge!" she cried.

The daimon disappeared into thin air before they turned their attention back to Mimeto, who was evidently nervous of the situation.

"How could you do something like that? I was supposed to win! I will get you for this next time Senshi!" she cried out.

Glancing at the Outer Rod in her hands, she squeezed it before throwing it back at them. It landed on the ground before the duo like a rock as Mimeto turned and ran. Neptune watched her leave as Sarlutous gently picked up her Rod.

"I wish we could change the past., Sarlutous. Unfortunately, things have happened that we all regret. Sarlutous, I was wrong to assume that you would have no control over the powers you were about to be given," Neptune told her.

"Don't be for you were right. I was young and I thought I knew what I wanted. I never considered what I was getting myself into. My hand still aches where it was pierced with my own attack. It could have been anyone's hand. But if today is any indication, I just might have eventual control over these powers without my Rod in time, even if it might end up being only partially," Sarlutous explained.

Neptune gave a warm smile as she leaned in closer to her companion.

"Well, we were both wrong then," she whispered.

Sarlutous could nod in agreement as they heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. Neptune turned to see the other Senshi headed in their direction.

"I am hoping that, within time, we could talk more and get to know each other better. Maybe even help each other out. It is possible that you could gain more power through me," Neptune said, holding out her hand.

"Maybe, just maybe," Sarlutous quietly agreed, taking it.

Neither noticed the tiniest of shimmers course through the Outer Rod as the others hurried up to them.

The End


End file.
